


Messing with magic

by Oreo102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo102/pseuds/Oreo102
Summary: The human sides go to Hogwarts, what adventure awaits them? POV is Virgil, Logan Remus and janus are minor/ secondary characters. Have the chapters stick piled so will post frequently
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is not looking forward to going to the magic school, that is until he meets Patton, Logan and Roman. 2 first years and a 2nd year having to sit in the same booth as him. something about Patton helped keep Virgil calm. This might not be as bad as he first thought

Chapter 1  
The ride to hogwarts

Virgil was a half blood, his father a slytherin and his mother a muggle. This was his first year at Hogwarts and his love for purple and his preference to be antisocial made him worry of being bullied.  
He got on the Hogwarts Express and found an empty booth to sit in, sadly for him it didn’t stay empty for long, as a kid his age with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and a grey cardigan on, came into the same booth. “Hi! I’m Patton” the kid said, sitting across from him, “Virgil” he mumbled annoyed that he couldn’t sit in silence. “Sorry if I’m bugging you virgil, this was one of the only available booths” Patton continued looking a bit sheepish.  
Virgil felt bad for being cold at first so he apologized as well “I should be sorry, I just don’t like many people” he replied to Patton's apology “oh! It’s ok, I get it” ''thanks” the door opened and another person came in, this time a year older “hey, I’m Roman” he said sitting down next to Patton. “Hi Roman!!” Patton said “sup” Virgil replied to the dark haired person with a red Disney shirt. The train was getting ready to go when another person, this time with hazelnut brown hair and a black pollo on. “Hello, I’m Logan” he said sitting next to virgil “hi” Patton replied happily “hey” Roman said eloquently, this time virgil stayed quiet already getting drained from being around these 3 “he’s virgil” Patton said seeming to sense virgil being uncomfortable “he’s anti-social” Patton continued.  
It was night and everyone but virgil was asleep, a cart had come by earlier that day and Roman had bought them all lunch. “This is taking longer than I thought it would,” Virgil observed. He spent the majority of the day thinking about everything that could go wrong, Virgil had very bad anxiety so he often spent nights thinking until 3 am where his body then shut down and forced his mind to rest. Virgil checked his watch. 2:30 “great” Virgil thought looking out the window.  
“Virgil?” Patton said startling Virgil “oh hey Patton, what’s up?” Virgil asked, trying his best to not look or sound worried. “Why are you up? What time is it?” “Oh uhh 2:30 am, I couldn’t sleep” Virgil responded surprised someone he just met seemed to care about his health “it’s so late virgil, you need sleep” Patton said getting up and going to virgil “uh I know Patton, I just couldn’t sleep, never can” Patton sat down next to virgil “I’m staying here and snuggling you till you sleep sir” he said putting his arms around virgil “Patton—“ “shush. Sleep.” “fine fine” Virgil closed his eyes, feeling better now that Patton was beside him.


	2. Arriving at hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at hogwarts and gets their houses, they also meet romans twin brother and his boyfriend. Remus and janus

Virgil woke up to Logan shaking him and Patton “we’re almost there vigil. You and Patton need to get your robes on” he said somewhat monotone. “Uh yeah sure” he replied sitting up straight. They got their robes on just before they arrived at hogwarts. They got put in a group with 2 other kids, “brother.” Roman said to a kid with the same dark brown hair “ah hello Roman” the kid said smoothly, turning his attention to virgil, Patton, and Logan “hello I’m remus” he said. “Remus shut up” said the kid next to him, he had blonde hair and a snake shirt on “I’m Janus, you must be first years” he said to the three youngest “yeah” Virgil replied “well? Are you going to tell us your names?” Janus asked looking at the 3 “I’m Patton, and he’s virgil” Patton replied for him and Virgil “I’m Logan.” Logan said adjusting his glasses “I’ll be the lead of the group since I’m a third year” Janus said.

They were on a boat going to the school, though it looked like a castle. Remus wouldn’t shut up and it made Virgil very uncomfortable “Remus shut up for once you’re making him uncomfortable can’t you see?!” Roman finally said “oh sorry” Remus said sarcastically holding the sorry for a bit longer than needed. They arrived at the castle and a man named Emile greeted them “hello! I’ll be leading the first years to the great hall, so please follow me first years” he looked like Patton with light brown hair but his faded to a pinky purple.

They got to the great hall and were met with 4 tables which they walked down the middle of. “Virgil Grimwood” Virgil was freaking out a little when he walked up to the seat with a wizards hat on it. “Please put me somewhere with Patton” he whispered sitting down “oh? You want to be with Patton Moon” the hat said, freaking Virgil out even more. After a few seconds of silence “GRYFFINDOR” the hat shouted. The table farthest to the right clapped.

Virgil sat down next to Roman “hey, you’re with me cool” he said “your stuff will be taken up to the gryffindor common room and after dinner you’ll be able to unpack” he continued.

Next Patton was judged and luckily for Virgil got Gryffindor as well. “Hey Patton” both Virgil and Roman said as he sat down next to them, then Logan got judged and was a ravenclaw “aww to bad he isn’t with us” Patton remarked as he saw Logan sit down next to Janus in raven claw. The rest of the first years got sorted and then the food was summoned.

After they ate remy, the head boy led the gryffindors to their house. On the way he told them what the new password was for getting in and out, Virgil had his phone so he made sure to type it in notes. “We’re here” Remy said, he looked at the painting and said the password. 

Virgil was in his bed on his phone “1 am” he thought, sighing, lights out as Remy had called it was at 10 pm and they had to be asleep before 12. Virgil hated that rule. Remy had come in at 12 exactly to make sure they were asleep, Virgil faked sleeping “go to sleep virg” Virgil heard in the dark room, startled he put his phone down. Patton day up looking at Virgil “oh it’s you” Virgil said when he saw Patton “hey!” “Chill I was joking” “you 2 both need to go to sleep or I won’t be the only one to wake up” a voice whispered in the room, they soon realized it was Roman “sorry princy” Virgil said sliding off his bed. Patton patted the spot next to him to tell Virgil to go there, Virgil obliged “hey, y’all aren’t allowed to do that” Roman objected “Roman. Be quiet” Patton said snuggling virgil “ugh why do I try” Roman said lying back down.


	3. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the gangs first day

“Why are y’all sleeping together?” Remy said when Patton and Virgil went to the common room “sorry. We weren’t aware we couldn’t comfort people who woke up” Virgil snided annoyed that it was 5 am. “sorry Remy but Virgil woke up with a nightmare” Patton lied. “When’s breakfast? Why do we need to be up so early?” Virgil questioned sitting down next to Roman while Patton went back up since he forgot his wand “breakfast is at 6. You need to learn discipline so you have to wake up at 4:30 and 5 at the latest” “that’s so dumb” Virgil mumbled “hey its not that bad! We get pancakes and smoothies for breakfast” Roman said “besides waking up early means that any undone homework can be done before school starts” he continued “sure” 

Patton came back down and sat on the other side of Virgil “cheer up kiddo-“ Patton stopped himself just after saying the one thing he didn’t want to “Patton did you just call me kiddo?” Virgil asked “u-uhh I’m sorry!!” Patton shrieked “hey dude. It’s fine, it’s cute” Virgil said sensing Patton scared “why wouldn’t it be? Besides you’ve been like a dad to me since we met.” “oh… yeah some kids just—“ Patton started before stopping “Patton what did they do?” Roman asked concerned “uh nothing it’s nothing I promise” Patton stuttered. Virgil grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the bedroom. “Patton what happened” vigil didn’t ask, it was a command. “I- I just got bullied that’s all” Virgil knew he was lying “Patton… it’s ok to tell me, I won’t use it against you” Virgil promised noting that Patton was about to cry “I.. I was bullied by my siblings for calling my friends kiddos… my parents didn’t care..” Patton cried with tears in his eyes.

Virgil pulled Patton into a hug. “It’s ok Patton, we won’t do that I promise” Patton cried into Virgil until Remy called them down to go to breakfast 

“What happened?” Roman asked as they sat down for breakfast “Patton..” Virgil didn’t know what else to say or how to phrase his sentence “I was bullied for calling people kiddo” Patton said, giving Virgil a caring glance “oh, that’s why you were scared wasn’t it?” Roman asked Patton looking concerned again “yeah… but it’s ok now” Patton said reassuringly “ok but if anyone bully’s you for it here tell me.” Roman said getting pancakes “ok”

Their first class was potions with Mr Larry “ok class. Today we’re learning the basics of potion making” he said with a straight face. Virgil and Patton were paired to make a simple invisibility potion “yikes that guy is boring” Virgil remarked reading the instructions “haha yeah was, what do we put first?” Patton replied “uh… crushed … tea leaves” “tea leaves?” “Yup”

It was 5 pm when they got back to their dorm “ugh I hate this place already” Virgil said falling into a chair “it’s not that bad kiddo! We got to keep our potions.” Patton said sitting down next to him “Virgil it only gets worse” Roman remarked sitting across from the other 2 “ofcourse it does. I don’t get why people say this school is so good” “well… you get to learn magic” “yeah. But you’re defined by the spells you know and if you have an intact wand” sighing Virgil got up “I’m tired as hell guys, wanna go talk in the room?” “Sure” the other 2 said at once.


	4. The first adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Patton, and Roman have a late night adventure

It was 1 am and Virgil wasn’t even tired, he scrolled through his phone. “Go to sleep virgil. And not with Patton” Remy said at the door way “yeah sure” Virgil replied shortly “why do you hate this place? You’ve had nothing but a bad attitude since I’ve met you” Remy retorted walking to virgil. Virgil tensed “leave me the hell alone Remy. I hate it for my own reasons. Got it?” “Give me your phone. You aren’t allowed to have it” “NO” Virgil shouted waking up Patton “huh?! Remy leave him alone.” Patton said as he awoke “Patton go back to sleep” “no. Leave my friend alone, you don’t know why he’s up. I do.” “Patton go back to sleep. I won’t say it again.” “I won’t either leave my friend alone, Remy” Patton said irritated.

Virgil saw red when Remy pushed Patton away “REMY GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU IDIOT” he shouted waking more kids up, “VIRGIL Patton RUN” Roman said getting his wand out and pointing it at Remy. Patton grabbed his glasses and Virgil grabbed his phone before running out of the bedroom “come on Patton!” Virgil said, grabbing Patton's hand and dragging him out of the dorm “what about Roman?!” He said when they got out of the dorm “I have his number I’ll text him where we go” “fine” they ran until they were in a courtyard “ok I texted him were in the courtyard by the great hall” Virgil huffed as he put his phone down.

Virgil saw Roman with a bag as he headed towards him and Patton who was asleep on his lap “hey virg, I got some of yalls stuff as well as mine after I knocked Remy out” “god Roman. Why did you knock him out? Not that I care but well yeah” “oh… well he said some stuff that pissed me off” “oh” Patton stirred at the noise “Roman shut up” Virgil whispered “and get a blanket right now he’s using my jacket” “ok” Roman got a blanket out of the bag “hold on… did you take this?” Virgil asked looking at the blanket “no. Remember I'm a second year, we got a blanket with our house on it last year when we left.” “ah..” a few hours past when Virgil heard noise “crap Roman can you carry Patton? I’ll get the bag, I hear people” he asked Roman stuffing the blanket in the bag and zipping his jacket around Patton “yeah” he replied, picking Patton up. 

“Virgil where are we?” Patton asked as he woke up. They were in the woods near the school, Roman says they should go back but Virgil knew better than to go back right away “we’re in the woods Patton” “Virgil we need to go back! Remy was being mean but running away won’t solve our problem” virgil was quiet thinking “fine… but i want to find out what’s going on in that school. Why is remy so obsessed with the rules” “thank you”

They got back to the school and were met by Emile “where were y’all? We searched everywhere.” “not everywhere” Virgil replied annoyed already “hey… I’m a therapist, if you need to talk you can ok?” “Sure.. what’s our punishment?” “Oh… well 150 points are being taken from gryffindor and y’all will have separate classes apart from everyone else” “that’s fine. I don’t care about the other kids or gryffindor” “oh? Is that so?” “Yeah. Will we still have to sleep in the same room as Remy..?” “Oh… no y’all won’t, we have a separate section y’all will sleep in” “good.” Emile led Virgil, Patton, and Roman to their new sleeping area “y’all will still eat with everyone, and people can still visit y’all” he explained as they walked.

The room was pretty empty with only 3 beds and 3 dressers “you can go get your stuff from the other room in the morning.. your curfew is 7 pm instead of 10” Emile left the room.


	5. Dr. Emile

Virgil and his friends got their stuff during 1st period while Remy and the rest of the gryffindors were at potion class. “Patton? What are you getting?” Virgil watched as Patton crawled under his bed to get something “oh.. uh just something that fell” virgil could tell he was lying but wasn’t going to push it “ok, do you guys have everything?” Virgil asked grabbing his phone charger “yeah” “ok let’s go back to our room” 

They got to their room and waited for lunch “Virgil you ok?” Virgil heard Patton ask but didn’t feel like answering “Virgil..?” Patton sounded worried “I’m fine Patton—“ Virgil started but before he could finish Patton was beside him snuggling into his chest“Patton, I’m fine just thinking I promise ok?” “You’re not fine and I know it” “fine I’m not…” “see? I know you well enough to know when somethings wrong.” “yes you do Patton, how are you so good at understanding people?” “I don’t know… I just am”

“Guys it’s almost lunch time, I asked Emilie if we could sit with Logan and Janus today, he said yes” “oh cool” “yay!”

“We’re sitting with Roman and them today Logan. Don’t mention…” Virgil heard as they walked up to Logan and Janus “oh hey Roman” Janus said as they sat down “sup, has remus gotten into any trouble yet?” “Obviously he’s your twin, he sneaks to our dorm room a ton” “yup. He was talking about you all summer, I’m not surprised” Roman and Janus continued talking while Patton, Logan and Virgil were just kind of looking at each other “you ok Logan? You look a little down” “huh?! Uh yes I’m ok Patton, so how are y’all? I heard y’all got in a bit of trouble a few days ago” “yeah we did… Remy pushes Patton so I kind of blew up at him then Roman knocked him out..” Virgil responded looking awkward “you all are idiots” they went quiet and started eating. Virgil noticed that Logan was a bit more nervous than the first time they met him but Logan said he was fine so Virgil wouldn’t push it but he suspected something was up

After lunch Virgil and Patton had to go to Emile because he requested to see them while Roman went to their first class without everyone “yeah?” Virgil asked as they walked into Emiles office “I wanted to see if I could figure out why y’all ran away the other night” “oh…” “it’s ok if you don’t want to talk” before Virgil could refuse Patton answered “it’s ok mr Emile, Virgil and I can tell you” Patton glared and Virgil while he said it “great. Can’t argue with Patton” Virgil thought sitting down “ok so what happened?” Emile asked as they sat down “well I don’t know all of it but I got woken up by Virgil screaming” Patton explained looking at Virgil “it was about 1 am when Remy came in to check if everyone was asleep, I wasn’t because I just.. can’t sleep so he told me to give him my phone” Virgil said “i refused and shouted, waking up Patton. Remy after a few minutes of arguing pushed Patton” he continued 

After explaining Emile let them leave and told them their class “that was weird” “yeah it was” Patton agreed


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Patton angst

It was 9 pm and everyone was still awake. “it’s not even dark outside, what should we do?” Roman asked looking at the small window “let’s play truth or dare!” Patton replied looking excited “sure” Virgil agreed “ok so Patton truth or dare” Roman asked directing his gaze at Patton “truth” “what did you and Virgil y’all about that day?” “Oh… uhh I was bullied by my siblings for saying kiddo, my parents did nothing…” Virgil could tell he wanted to say more “ virgil truth or dare?” Patton asked looking happy again “dare” “ok… I dare you to tell us a secret” “uh what?! Uhh” Virgil was getting nervous and could feel an anxiety attack coming “hey it’s ok kiddo! You don’t need to tell us” Patton reassured him “no.. I .. I’m gay” Virgil said looking scared “oh! It’s ok kiddo! Come here.” Patton said, patting the spot next to him. “Roman truth or dare?” Virgil asked as he sat down “truth” Roman said with a smirk “fine… what’s one of your secrets?” “Huh? Oh I’m a mudblood” “a.. what?!” “Oh yeah you don’t know, a mudblood is someone with 2 muggle parents” “oh..” 

“Patton truth or dare?” “Dare!” “I dare you to tell us your biggest secret” “... uh..” Patton started looking nervous “hey it’s ok Patton” Virgil said snuggling into him “and Roman. No more dares like that” he continued turning his attention to Roman “sorry” “Virgil shush it was my dare… my uncle sexually assaulted me..” Virgil was stunned that Patton trusted them enough to share that. Without knowing what he was doing Virgil grabbed and pulled Patton closer to him 

After Virgil came back to reality Patton was asleep snuggling with Virgil and holding onto his shirt “Roman, what time is it?” “10, he's been asleep for about 30 minutes” “ah.” “What were you thinking about?” “Huh? Oh I don’t know, but you should sleep” “so should you” “and I’ll try” Virgil replied pulling the blanket over Patton and him “ok night”

It was 2 weeks after that night. Virgil and Patton were walking to the bathroom to wash their hands after making the potion wrong. Patton gasped, Virgil looked and saw Logan standing by one of the sinks putting makeup over a black eye “Logan?! What happened.” Patton cried running to him, Virgil walked behind Patton “who did it Logan?” He asked glaring at him as if to say don’t try lying “uh…” Logan started “it’s Janus… he found out I could sing really well and used it against me, my family doesn’t like talented singers because they think they’re too full of themselves” “I knew something was up” Virgil commented while Patton checked Logan’s eye “why didn’t you say anything?” “Because I wasn’t sure, I just could see from his body language that he was nervous I didn’t know why” “fine let’s go to the nurses office

Virgil waited outside while Patton and Logan got his eye checked out “hey, where's pat?” “Hmm? Oh hey Roman, he’s getting Logan’s eye checked, Janus was picking on him” Roman cursed “of course he was. Janus is always doing that, it was either raven claw or slytherin. He does anything to get what he wants” “good to know” Virgil heard a door creak and then saw Patton and Logan walk out “he’s ok, the nurse used a spell to heal it” Patton said helping Virgil up off the floor


	7. A death

It was a few months after the first time they got in trouble, it was near Halloween and Virgil was looking forward to the spooky season.

“Hey Patton, the school said for Halloween we get to dress up what are you going to be” Virgil asked as Patton sat on his bed after coming back from the common room, they got put back with the other gryffindors after about a month “I’m gonna be a cat!” Patton replies happily “oh cool! I’m gonna be a vampire” “that’s cool! Just too scary for me” the door opened and Roman walked in “hey guys, what’s up.” “nothing, we're just discussing costumes” Virgil replied. “well I’m~ dressing as a prince.” “of course you are.”   
“what’s that supposed to mean?!” Virgil laughed and didn’t answer, choosing instead to go over to Patton and snuggle him “you ok virge…?” “Not really but I’m never really fine” “ok…” Virgil saw Patton blush a little bit, though he chose to ignore it.

It was a week before halloween and the headmaster Thomas planned a trip to go to a nearby town and get costumes, Thomas was more …. sane than the previous ones, he’s also much more lenient   
Than them. 

Virgil was excited to look for costumes, he hoped they had a Dracula costume but if they didn’t then he’d take a normal vampire one or a zombie. “I can’t wait! Wonder what’s logan gonna be” Patton said as they got to the town “yeah, I do to” Virgil agreed. He hadn’t seen Logan since they resolved the stuff with Janus.

“Sweet they have one! What cat costume are you getting Pat?” Virgil asked after he found a Dracula costume “hmm? Oh I’m gonna choose… this!” He replied holding up a white cat costume with black spots and a blue and a yellow eye “it’s super cute!” “Yeah it is” Roman came up to them in an all white outfit with a white sash with a red and white cape. He also wore a fake golden crown with a blue gem, a red gem and a purple gem in between “hey guys how do I look?” “You look so good roman!” Patton exclaimed excitedly “you look magnificent your royal highness” Virgil snided, “yes yes hot topic. I’m assuming you’re choosing … that?” Roman said, pointing at the bag with a picture of a man in a magenta colored velvet vest, a white shirt with puffy sleeve, a cape that went around the neck, and white gloves “ aww you think I’m hot. But yes I am choosing that”

They got back to the school and Virgil was called to Thomas’ office “yes…?” Virgil stood in the doorway sheepishly “ahh… Virgil, I’m sorry to put a downer on the mood but… I have some bad news regarding your sister.” Virgil's sister was his best friend, their parents split up so she was the one bit of normalcy he had during that time “what about her??” He asked already thinking of the worst possible things “well… she was on her way to work when a drunk driver hit her… she died on compact”

Virgil's world shattered hearing that. His best friend just died. “Virgil—“ he heard thomas yell as he passed out

Virgil woke up at the infirmary, shortly after he remembered what happened. He started crying, his world fell apart in one sentence. Virgil wanted to just give up, he’d been fighting depression for a few years and his sister was one of the only people he kept fighting for.

He stayed in bed for hours before Patton and Roman came in to see him, Patton noticing he was crying immediately was at his side comforting him “it’s going to be ok Virgil, I promise. Headmaster Thomas said that you can take a few weeks off, I’ll bring you your work or I’ll do it for you. It’ll be ok virg just hang in there” Patton wrapped his arms around virgil and let him cry into his arm “s-she's gone” Virgil said in between sobs “who’s gone..?” “M-my s-sist-sister, s-she d-died” “hey it’s ok hot topic, you’ll be ok” Roman said kind of awkwardly “romans right, it’ll be ok. She’s in a better place, you’re going to be ok. We’re here for you”


	8. A fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattons being picked on. Virgil doesn’t like that

Virgil stayed in bed for the weeks that he had off, barely eating. Patton tried his best to engage him but to no avail. One day though Patton came up to the room shaken. Virgil immediately noticed “pat..?” He rasped “Virgil! Uh— I’m ok I promise” “Patton… please tell me?” “Fine… I’m getting bullied again” “what. By who??” Virgil sat up immediately, but fell back down being light headed from not eating “you dummy! I told you to eat more.” Patton reprimanded “sorry patton…”  
“It’s ok, let’s get you up and let’s get you food” “ok” Patton helped Virgil up and held onto him as they walked down the stairs and into the common room “Roman go get Virgil food please”

Roman came back with bread and butter on a plate, “it’s all they gave me” he explained as he placed it down “it’s fine roman, go get him water please” “ok pat” Virgil ate the bread silently waiting to speak until his throat wasn’t as scratchy. Roman returned with water a few minutes later and handed the cup to Virgil, he drank it appreciatively “now Patton what happened?” He coughed not used to talking “well—“ “Patton here doesn’t want to get the culprit in trouble. It was a slytherin kid, short black hair. Kinda chubby, glasses hangs with remus sometimes.” Roman cut in “good. Roman what are ways to get back at him?” “Well, there’s a wizards duel or just confronting him with an old fashioned fight.” Virgil thought back to the times his sister would train him to defend himself, “old fashioned fight. After I get better.” “Ok”

Virgil started training in the common room while the other gryffindors were at classes, Patton came to get him for lunch after they got done with classes roman and Patton would help with his homework then help him with learning new spells. “virg, he asked when…?” “In a week. After midnight in the forbidden forest.” He replied for romans concerned look “don’t worry I’ll be ready” 

“I wouldn’t doubt it virg, but the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason” Roman replied “I understand. You and Patton will be there if I need help. You’ll be providing light. And Patton is first aid” 

The day of the fight was approaching quickly. Virgil was ready, he knew he was. “Ok virgil. The fights tomorrow, you ready?” Roman asked at lunch “yes”

“12:00, time to go” Virgil thought, getting out of bed “come on, it’s midnight” Virgil said to both Patton and Roman. They went to the forbidden forest, Patton had virgil's jacket on and Roman used the light spell.

Virgil looked at the tan kid in front of him. He never figured out his name but he didn’t care Roman spoke “ok. This is old fashioned, both of you surrender your wands to Patton. Jacob who is here with you” “ 2 other slytherins. Their names are Jack and Abby” Jacob replied “ok. Surrender your wand” Jacob and Virgil handed their wands to Patton “ok, ready and fight” Roman yelled

Virgil immediately went for the feet, wanting to knock Jacob down, Jacob side stepped Virgil “great, he actually knows how to fight. Oh well, that’ll just make beating him more fun” he thought as he dodged a punch parrying it with a kick to the stomach. He hit and Jacob cursed, with the distraction he attempted to knock him over again. This time succeeding, Jacob kicked his feet up hitting Virgil and knocking him back “shit he really does know how to fight” Virgil got back up and punched him in the chin, following that attack with a kick to his leg then an uppercut. “Wow. That’s impressive” Virgil heard Roman say as he knocked back his opponent. Jacob kicked virgil's stomach, knocking him into a tree.

Virgil cursed as he got back up and charged him, doing an array of punches and then kicking him into a different tree. Immediately following up by punching him in his mouth, busting Jacobs lip.

Jacob recovered and kicked Virgil back. Virgil took no time at all to recover and punched him in his nose, breaking it. “Do you give up? I can do worse” Virgil asked towering over jacob “y-you broke my nose you bitch” he cursed “yeah fine. Just get away from me”

Patton went to Virgil to check for any bad bruising or broken limbs. The adrenaline was going down so Virgil started hurting from pushing his body to its limits “well, you sprained your wrist from getting knocked into a tree, and you have bad bruising on your back” Patton said finishing his examination. He wrapped virgil's wrist, he used a popsicle stick to make sure it was kept straight. “Take off your shirt please, I need to bandage your bruises. Also to do a better check to see if anything’s wrong with your torso” Virgil did as Patton asked “you got cut on your back. Deep enough to draw blood but not so deep it’ll do permanent damage” Patton remarked as he bandaged Virgil. “You’ll need to be careful for a few weeks while everything heals, if anyone asks, tell them you fell.” “Ok Patton, thank you”


	9. A mystery

No one found out about the fight and believed Virgil when he said he fell down a flight of moving stairs. Which hurts, for a few weeks everything was good.

“Hey Virgil, have you seen Remy?” Roman asked “no. Why?” “Idk I haven’t seen him in a few days” “well I hate him. So why does this concern me?” Virgil asked looking up from his phone “you really are dumb aren’t you? Anyway. It concerns you because if he’s missing, then other people like Patton could go missing” hearing this Virgil was paying very close attention “ok. Tell me what you think you know.” “Well a kid named Ginny weasly went missing in the dumbledore era, but the snake and guy that took her are both dead. So it can’t be that” “I heard about that. The baskalisc right?” “Yeah”

They spent the next few hours brainstorming what could’ve taken Remy until Patton came in “hey guys!” He said happy “hey patton, why so happy? You seem happier than you normally are” Virgil asked, greeting him “oh! Well my mom sent me… this!” He said holding up a blue and grey jacket. “It’s for winter since I won’t be able to go home.” “Oh cool, I probably won’t be able to either. My dad will be busy with work and my mom doesn’t care for me much, only liked my sister.” “oh.. it’s ok! We can spend the holiday together!” Patton said while blushing.

Virgil has noticed that Patton blushed around him a lot and had a pretty good idea of how Patton felt about him but he didn’t know how he felt about Patton. “So roman, find anything?” Virgil asked walking into the common room “no. I can’t find anything, maybe we should talk to Talyn and Joan, the groundskeepers.” “sure, we should tell Patton though, he might know something” “ok, let’s go, he’s in the room” Virgil led the way a little bit faster than Roman. As he opened the door he heard Patton say something about a confession 

“Hey Patton, we're going to see Talyn and Joan, we have some things to ask them wanna come?” Virgil Queried pushing open the door fully “v-Virgil! Uh- yeah” Patton replied frantically shoving something in his pocket “ok, let’s go” Virgil led the way to the groundskeeper hut with the other 2 trailing close behind 

Patton knocked “hey talyn, Joan. We have some questions y’all might be able to answer!” The door opened and Talyn invited the group inside “hey boys how are you?” She asked, offering them tea “good, but Remy has gone missing. We don’t want anyone else going missing and we want to find Remy. Any ideas?” Roman said accepting the offers “well, there’s the Basilisk, but it’s been dead for years. There’s the giant spider in the forest, but we haven’t seen anyone go there since someone’s fight.” Talyn motioned to Virgil when they said that.

“There has to be something else that could take remy. I don’t like him, but he’d never just leave” Virgil said after a few more minutes of talking “well… Joan and I have heard rumors of a dragon lurking in the forest, but they’re just rumors” Talyn replies after a moment of thought “yeah, we haven’t heard anything. And we don’t know how it’d get in hogwarts without anyone noticing” Joan chimed in from the couch


	10. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang inlists Remus and Logan to help with a little problem

Chapter 10  
Remus

“Oh no” Roman said standing up “what?” Talyn, Patton and Virgil asked “Remus. He adores dragons and how chaotic they are, he wants to be part of a team of students who goes to visit the lab where trying to domesticate them. If we have to find a dragon, we need his help” he groaned “oh. We should probably get Logan’s help to, maybe they’ll balance each other out” Patton said looking at roman sympathetically 

“Well, good luck. Come back here if you need help” Talyn said after the 3 stood talking for a few more minutes

They walked back to their dorm in silence. “So, where would remus be?” Virgil asked, sitting down on his bed. “He’d be either in the slytherin dorm or messing with someone.” Roman answered face planting onto his bed “ok, so you go deal with your brother because I might punch him for being friends with the kid who bullied Patton. And Patton and I will go look for Logan” Virgil said faking a cheerful tone 

They found Logan quickly, he was in the library reading a book “hey, Logan we need your help” Virgil said sitting across from Logan “what mess did you three make now?” He asked looking up “hey! We didn’t do anything. Remy went missing so we talked to Joan and talyn and they said they heard rumors of a dragon in the forest. Roman is getting Remus and in order for us not to die from his idiocy we need you” Virgil retorted faking an offended tone “so you need me to balance out his chaoticness?” “Yes.” “Fine. Lead the way” Logan said picking up the book

When The 3 arrived at the gryffindor common room they saw Roman trying to keep Remus away from putting something in the fire “we have Logan!” Virgil announced as Roman succeeded in grabbing Remus “thank god. Do you know how much stuff he almost broke!?!” “No, and I don’t care. Now Remus-” Virgil started “yes yes virgin my lovely brother already filled me in, and I agreed to help with y’all’s little problem.” Remus interrupted. Virgil sighed “this will be annoying” he thought “whatever. What do you know about the rumors Remus” he continued “hmm? Oh those are true enough, though I don’t know why it would take that bitch” Remus reputed sounding very bored Virgil sighed again, while he agreed with Remus he wished he was more willing to help “ok whatever. So there’s a dragon in the forest, so is there any chance it’s being controlled?” Virgil asked, still annoyed, “well virgin, that’d take a very high powered wizard, I’m sure we all know or have heard of Voldemort and dumbledore. Like that powerful” 

After a few more hours of arguing Remus finally gave the trio the information they wanted “YES the dragon could be controlled. YES the controller would have to be near the dragon. YES I swear I will tell no one about this and help y’all. YES I’ll see what I can find in the restricted section. Now roman can I go?!” He finally said exasperated “yeah. Go, don’t get in trouble” after Remus left Logan stopped Virgil before he spoke “yes Virgil, I will help you 4 find a dragon, yes I will see what I can get out of my beastkeeper class, no I won’t tell anyone, yes you can trust me” Virgil was shocked, he didn’t think logan would agree to breaking the rules so easily. “Uh- ok then, you can go”


	11. A confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finally confesses his feeling for Virgil, with help from the local prince of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m going to try and make chapters longer after this one, I promise. I also post this on Reddit by the username panda101 so yea

Chapter 11  
Confession   
POV: Patton

Patton paced the room nervously. He’s been meaning to do this for a while, but the only way he knew how was to rehearse it in his head and hope his crush didn’t blow up on him, a stupid thought he knew but anxiety can make you think irrationally. He hated the fact that this is what made him anxious and not the thought of having to save the bitch that got them all in trouble from a dragon.

Patton needed to find his cardigan and jeans, as well as rehearse the pun he was going to use to confess. This wouldn’t be easy, as Patton didn’t have many love related jokes.

After a few hours of thinking, Patton had the joke he would use. Now he needed romans help. 

“Of Course i'll help you” was romans response before dragging Patton upstairs and brainstorming where to confess. After a while roman smirked, “I have the perfect place! Come on” Roman dragged Patton to his feet and out of the gryffindor common room before Patton asked where they’re going “somewhere secret, Remus showed me it last year! It’s actually where he confessed to janus” Roman said, adding an attitude at the end. “Ah…” Patton knew Roman didn’t like Remus and Janus together, and Patton could understand why. Remus was weird and chaotic, but he wasn’t a bully. Janus was. 

The place roman showed him was beautiful, it was covered in vines and flowers of all types, even some rainbow flowers, No doubt a spell. Still this was perfect. Roman said some quick words and the flowers changed color. Patton looked on in confusion “it’s a spell Remus came up with. He enjoys messing with people so he came up with a spell that doesn’t need a wand, it can change the color of anything.” Explained Roman “oh! That’s cool” Patton genuinely meant that. he'd need to have Roman teach it to him. “Can you change them to purple, grey and blue?” Roman did as he asked, keeping the rainbow ones as they were “now what joke are you going to use?” The question caught Patton off guard, but luckily he did know it off the top of his head “I’m using ‘Knock, knock. Who’s there? Olive. Olive, who? Olive you, and I don’t care who knows it.’.” Roman response was “aww that’s adorable!!!” With a squeal. “thanks” said Patton, blushing a little bit.  
(POV: Roman for a bit)  
“Hey Virgil, I need to show you something.” Roman said, finding Virgil laying on his bed “ok” he replied, getting up. Roman grabbed his hand and dragged him to just outside the garden.   
(POV: back to Patton)  
Patton saw Virgil just outside of the garden, it’d been a few hours since they prepared it and Patton was in the outfit he chose, they put a rainbow flag behind him, Patton was hesitant but Roman insisted. 

Roman pushed Virgil into the ruined tower. Patton swallowed as Virgil looked around then faced Patton. “Knock knock” Patton said suddenly, very anxious, making his voice shaky. “Who’s there?” Virgil replied with an amused smile “Olive.” “Olive who?” “Olive you and I don’t care who knows it!” Patton said, finishing the joke.

The room stood silent for a few minutes, Patton worried Virgil wouldnt get it, or wouldn’t feel the same way. Finally the silence broke “d-did you just confess to me with a joke?” Virgil asked, a smile on his face. “Y-yea” Virgil laughed “that’s amazing. And olive you to” Virgil said hugging Patton. Pulling back Virgil asked something that surprised Virgil “can I kiss you?” Patton could tell he was nervous about asking. “You may.” Patton said, standing on his toes and kissing Virgil , leaving the boy flustered.


End file.
